It is well-known to use, separately, various solvents, surfactants and "builders" (generally, metal ion chelators) in liquid hard surface cleaners to promote the cleaning function.
However, equally important to the user of such products is their "shine" quality, i.e., the absence of filming or streaking on surfaces such as glass, stainless steel, mirrors, and the like. Most users tend to equate good cleaning with shine, but this is a mistake. Unfortunately, many cleaning ingredients leave unsightly, streaky deposits on surfaces.
The present invention provides liquid cleaners that are characterized not only by their excellent cleaning properties, but also by their high shine quality. The compositions herein are particularly suited for cleaning glass, metal (including automobiles), ceramic, high-gloss paint, porcelain, and the like, surfaces where shine quality is important to the user. The compositions are safe for use on plastics.